


Horizon’s Doubt

by MB_Westover



Series: Westover’s Rather Pathetic Poetry [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27972521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MB_Westover/pseuds/MB_Westover
Summary: Moving on from yesterdays and turning towards tomorrows.
Series: Westover’s Rather Pathetic Poetry [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047232





	Horizon’s Doubt

It’s like dying when a memory is forgotten. 

It is no longer there.

It’s easy to say forget me, but the tenderness of your voice tells me not to. 

But it’s not.

There are no more yesterday, and gradually no more today’s either, just tomorrow’s.

Tomorrow’s that run out of time.

Shadows blink too long, lights become too slow, and movements turn sluggish.

I don’t know why the world has seem to have ended on such a beautiful day, or why I sob as if tomorrow will never come.

One day it does come. 

It’s not the soft pink sunrise,

but the golden rays of sunlight that kisses your skin.

It brings tomorrow.


End file.
